justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Applause
Applause is a Song by Lady Gaga and it will be on Just Dance 2014 Dancer she seems to be wearing a black shiny leather dress, with a garterbelt that connects it to her Shiny black boots. The back of the dress has a large Countess collar. She also wears a beautiful flowing golden evening gown, with the hems of the sleeves and the skirt flowing freely. A hot pink dress hoop "pushes" the gown out, making it look more like a 16th century ballroom dress. She has a gold choker scarf, and has blondish puffy hair that's curled at the end. She wears a hot pink glove, and a black visor like mask on her face. During the chorus of the song, she transforms into a completely different outfit. She wears a shiny pink long sleeve shirt that exposes the midriff, and black cuffs at the end. She also wears a black collar. As for the shorts, they're shiny and pink too, with black cuffs on the hips as well. She wears pinkish-burgundy ankle length high heel boots, and a similar looking pink glove. Her hair doesn't appear curled at the ends anymore, and the blonde hair is slightly more pale. She wears a black butterfly mask on her face. Background During the first verses of the song, she appears in a long slender hall with screens with people trying to get out on the sides. Lights light up the floor, and make various triangular formations as she dances. It's most likely a place similar to an asylum, as people in the screens on the sides try to push out, but can't, due to the unknown material. As the chorus nears, back-up dancers appear: two men wearing only pink spandex pants and with a strange hairstyle, and 2 women wearing a pink one-piece, with long brown hair. They dance during the chorus too, and also during the chorus, two giant black hands make strange and creepy movements as the lyrics are sung. This could possibly be one of the most visually advanced backgrounds of Just Dance 2014, and possibly the most creepiest background as well. Trivia *This is the first (?) time a song this new appears in Just Dance *This background is probably due to the game being released in October, as it is tradition for Just Dance to try to release a spooky style song or backgroung in it's installments. *It's a medium difficulty, despite the dance being quite repetitive, and has easy gold moves, which are basically the dance movements done before. However, certain moves have to be done carefully in order to get a perfect on them *The back-up dancers in the background are the first dancers in the series to have visible skin tone, and faces, as opposed to the neon style of the main coaches. *The dancer for this song has the most "3-D" effect added to the skin of the dancer. *The two dancers don't have a "smooth" transition in between each other and is one of the few to do so. Safe and Sound just has a flash when the dancers change, and Wild has sort of a glitchy transition. *The pictogram for the last move is the first dancer's. Meaning that she was probably meant to be the outro instead of the second dancer. Category:Hard Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs